Coiny
"Oh! That's because she was made of Yoyle metal! That stuff is unfreezable." - Coiny in BFDIA 5e. Coiny is a male contestant and fourth antagonist on Battle for Dream Island and Battle for Dream Island Again. Coiny was a member of the Squashy Grapes, then moved to Another Name, and is currently on W.O.A.H Bunch. He really hates Firey, who feels like slapping him back. He hated him so much that he hates the Firey Speaker Box because Firey built it. Personality Coiny and Firey both had a major hatred for each other, often getting into slap fights. However, in Season 2, Coiny has become farther away from Firey, despite the two enemies still showing distaste for each other. Firey tries to slap Coiny in Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, but Coiny, rather than retaliating, just switches teams. The same thing occurs in the opposite way in Zeeky Boogy Doog: Coiny shows his disgust of Firey winning BFDI, and while Firey angrily shoots him a look, the latter doesn't anything more than that. In fact, Coiny has become more of a strategist, albeit somewhat villainous, sacrificing things such as the lives of his fellow teammates, and even his position in the contest, though this is something he still has. Despite being the last person safe in Zeeky Boogy Doog, Coiny still continued with his strategic ways, constantly thinking on his feet. Coverage In Take the Plunge: Part 1, Coiny is first seen arguing and slapping Firey while standing atop Spongy, to which GB angrily tells them to stop. In the balance contest, Coiny angrily shouts at Blocky to wake up, and accidentally pushes him off, but Blocky goes around the beam once again to knock Coiny off, placing him 7th in the contest. In the boat sailing race in Take the Plunge: Part 2, Coiny is the only male player on his team to board the boat. However, the trio of him, Icy, and Leafy passes over the finish line. Coiny and the gang race to the finish, but Coiny slips on Ice Cube when she tries to slide there. The Grapes lose in the end. In Barriers and Pitfalls, at Cake at Stake, Coiny is safe with zero votes along with a vast majority of the other Grapes. During the obstacle course challenge, he clashes with Firey, but is slapped off the course eventually. The Grapes won. In Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?, Coiny was not seen doing much in the episode, other than falling into a hole formed by Woody being kicked by Pin. In Sweet Tooth, after Cake at Stake for the Cherries, Coiny bakes a dirt cake, which gets him 14 points. His team loses the first challenge, but after he helps his team in chocolate ball eating, and SB rips a necktie in a literal tiebreaker, his team wins for the third time straight. In Bridge Crossing, during the challenge, Coiny is talking to Snowball about his dirt cake, and later asks him if he's going to throw him off the cliff. Snowball says no, since Coiny is his friend. In another literal tiebreaker, good ol' SB rips the tie in half again, giving the Squashy Grapes their fourth consecutive victory. In Power of Three, Coiny tried to lead his teammates, Ice Cube and Needle, to victory. They were in the lead for a while, but ultimately came in last after Snowball plowed straight through them. They ultimately placed last in the contest. In Puzzling Mysteries, during Cake At Stake, Coiny was the last contestant safe, as he got 5 votes out of 18. His team won the contest, and the Grapes picked Firey into his team, much to Coiny's disgust. In Cycle of Life, Coiny wasn't among the five Squashy Grapes that would participate in the race. His team won. In Insectophobe's Nightmare, Coiny was seen talking with Snowball about who would join their team. At Cake at Stake, Coiny protested about eliminated contestants rejoining and getting a Win Token. He was then put on Another Name when the Grapes split into two teams of five, unfortunately being with Firey again. The two slapped each other for a while until Rocky barfed on Coiny. They then came up to a tightrope, and Firey's screaming caused the Cherries to catch up, while Coiny urged his teammates to press forward in a hurry. The Names ultimately came in second after Rocky puked on the ground, causing them to slip. In Crybaby!, Coiny continues to get into slap fights with Firey during the crying contest. During the skiing tiebreaker challenge, the two of them work the skis while standing on Tennis Ball. They eventually trip over Rocky and form into a giant snowball. When the handstand contest commences, the three armless contestants immediately lose, and Rocky barfs on Firey. Coiny laughs at this, and the two get into yet another slap fight, causing them both to fall over. This puts Another Name up for their first elimination. In Lofty, Coiny receives five votes at elimination to Firey's three, and the two express their anger about the other not being eliminated. This is much to Tennis Ball's dismay, as he comments about being left with the slappers. After Golf Ball is eliminated by the Cherries, the baker's dozen of contestants ascends the new stairs to the next contest. Over the course of several days, Coiny and Firey continue slapping each other while on top of Tennis Ball. Once the balloon contest begins, Coiny laughs at Firey being scared of falling. During the challenge, he pushes his enemy into Blocky holding a nail, causing him to fall. He briefly greets Tennis Ball when he comes up into the air. Coiny then manages to shatter Ice Cube, commenting that he's an "ice cold killer". Blocky then attempts to take out Coiny, but the latter holds the nail basket in front of him for protection. This fails, however, and the Names lose again. In A Leg Up In the Race, Coiny and Firey continue their feud with each other, while Tennis Ball tries to break it up. Coiny then says that Tennis Ball is smarter than Firey after the latter comments about Tennis Ball having no arms. At elimination, Coiny gets 30 votes, and then, when the Squashy Grapes are choosing who to put on their team, he begs them to choose him over Tennis Ball. However, due to previous fights against Firey, Leafy chooses Tennis Ball on behalf of her team. A giant "OUT" stamp goes over Coiny's picture in a chart showing some BFDI contestants before the episode moves on. Post-elimination In Half a Loaf Is Better Than None, Coiny competes in a contest to rejoin the game by filling his basket with loaves of bread. Initially, he was just behind Flower with three loaves, but after getting to seven, he inexplicably drowned in the bread, much to Firey's delight. At the end of the episode, it was revealed that he was still stuck amongst the bread with the others who drowned. In Vomitaco, the bread basket Coiny drowned in is tipped into the TLC, resulting in him falling in with the bread. Pin, Needle and Teardrop also fell. In Reveal Novum, Coiny and the other losers discuss plans to escape. He eventually sees a lake and some trees as the lid opens, and calms Blocky's fear of falling into the water by what he saw. Later, he sees the sun rise, causing the water to leak out of the TLC. In Gardening Hero, Coiny was put up for rejoining. His rejoin video is him begging the viewers to vote him, as the viewers is his "friends". In The Glistening, Coiny got 78 votes, thus not rejoining. BFDIA In Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, his first season 2 appearance, Coiny chases Leafy into the Evil Canyon. Coiny joins BFDIA, and comments about how contestants who aren't present not being allowed to compete is unfortunate. After dodging a casual slap from his old nemesis, he decides to side with Donut on his team. With the help of his new teammate, Coiny convinces Pin to switch. In the tug of war contest, his team loses in a matter of seconds. In Get Digging, Coiny won the prize, and Donut got eliminated. Later, Coiny forces Teardrop into his team. He also used his prize of seeds to grow yoyleberries for his team so Pin could make some yoylestew. His team won. In Insectophobe's Nightmare 3, Coiny asks Needle to join his team, or else he will call her "Needy" three times in a row. Coiny got poisoned during the challenge after about half the bugs were killed. When the glass boxes exploded, the Puffball Speaker Box thought he was a Win Token. In Zeeky Boogy Doog, Coiny got revived in the new HPRC by Pin. His team made a farm island, but Team No-Name's Dream Island is "glowing", meaning their island is amazing. In order for his team to win, Coiny threw Bomby into Golf Ball's factory, and he landed in the incinerator, thus exploding. His team won by default. ''BFDIA'' 5 In Get in the Van, Coiny was first seen getting vomited on by Puffball's speaker box. Strangely, he didn't move. During the beginning of the challenge, his team was far behind the others while he suggested that the now-limbless Pin roll instead of hop. In No More Snow!, Coiny tried to get Pin out of the glue with Bomby's help, but the two fled when lightning struck a tree. The tree fell onto Pin as they hid behind a bush, witnessing Pin dying in the process. What remained of the team continued their trek. When the snow cleared up, he calmed down Bomby when a flower pot with petunias randomly fell from the sky. He also pointed out Needle's mistake on the Distance Tracker 2000, and also with reluctance impaled Spongy on the spikes below Evil Canyon. He then proceeded to call Needle her much hated nickname to get the rest of his team up to the top of the cliff. After witnessing Yellow Face throw a burning fuel tank onto Needle and Spongy, the survivors of W.O.A.H Bunch catch up to FreeSmart. They then begin cranking the HPHPRCC to make an HPRC to continue. In It's a Monster, Coiny and the others continues cranking the HPHPRCC for 78 days. After that, Coiny then takes a short break, then gets angry at Match when the latter says that she's not tired, as she is "super strong". Later, he witnesses the HPHPRCC explode, then they recover their dead teammates, then procceds to walk to the summit of Yoyle Mountain. However, Gelatin freezes them with Puffball's help, meaning that Team No-Name can continue to reach the summit of Yoyle Mountain. In The Long-lost Yoyle City, Coiny's team is revealed to be still frozen. Later, his team unfreezes, and he asks where did Pin find the huge money bag on the ground, then asks her if she did any "weird tricks" while he was still frozen. A bit later, it is revealed that his team is still walking. Then, when Pin tells Coiny she cannot freeze Leafy, but metal can still freeze. Then, he makes a weird face, and answers with "Oh! That's because Leafy is made of Yoyle metal! That stuff is unfreezable." Pin gets it now, then asks where is Yellow Face. A bit later, they eventually find Yellow Face, but is stuck in slush from the Freesmart Supervan. Then, he pulls the old "kill 'n recover" trick on Yellow Face. A bit later, Pin is tired of walking, then gives Coiny the idea to throw a stick into the Supervan, as there "something special" that can help them. Then, after 2 tries, he succeds, pulling the team towards Yoyleland, then a bit later, Needle recovers Yellow Face. His team eventually got 2nd (behind FreeSmart), thus winning team immunity. Trivia *Coiny was the last person eliminated before the merge in BFDI. *He was the first to get 30 or more votes, getting exactly 30 at that time. *Coiny is one of the three contestants to not have won the challenge in Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, along with Pin and Donut. *After Donut's elimination, up to team swaps in Zeeky Boogy Doog, Coiny was the only remaining male character on W.O.A.H. Bunch. *Coiny is the 18th object to appear and have a line in the show. *Coiny is currently the only male contestant that won a prize in BFDIA. *Coincidently, Coiny and Firey have both killed Bomby. *Coiny is currently the smallest member on W.O.A.H. Bunch, besides Nickel. *Coiny was the first contestant to ever be told what to do by Golf Ball as seen in episode 1. *Coiny's personal OMG is "Oh My Mint", first used in Insectophobe's Nightmare and later used as OMM in Zeeky Boogy Doog. *In Get in the Van, Nickel said that whenever him and Coiny get close to each other, "bad things" happen. When Pin made Nickel stand next to Coiny, the area around them started to blur, proving that what Nickel stated was true. **In The Long-lost Yoyle City, it is revealed that when they get close to each other for too long, a portal that creates tons of money appears. ***Strangely, dollars in the $0 denomination appeared as well. *Coiny is the only male to be standing on a platform and land in the Tiny Loser Chamber, the others being Ice Cube, Golf Ball, and Teardrop, all of which are females. *If you find Cary Huang, it shows that Coiny is voiced by him. *Coiny attended both Cake at Stakes where Win Tokens were used, and he recieved 5 votes at both Cake at Stakes. **He is also the only contestant to attend both Cake at Stakes where Win Tokens were used. *After Donut was eliminated in Get Digging, up until Zeeky Boogy Doog where Yellow Face and Bomby switched teams, Coiny was the only male contestant on W.O.A.H. Bunch. *From episodes 2-3, Coiny was the only contestant with arms and legs to win a prize. *Coiny is the lowest ranking male contestant on Another Name. *Coiny was the only male contestant got eliminated in the three team stage of BFDI. *Coiny has a exact total of 760 likes in BFDIA so far. *Coiny has never switched teams. Even in season 1! *Coiny is the first contestant to win a prize in BFDIA. **He also the first male contestant to win a prize. *He and Needle is the 2nd couple got created. Gallery Coiny BFDI.png|Coiny. Coiny 2.png|Coiny frowning Coiny 3.png|Coiny, when he learns that he got 30 votes Coiny 4.png|Oh, no. Coiny 5.png|Coiny smiling Coiny 6.png|Coiny falling Coiny 7.png|Grr! (Coiny dodges Firey's slap) Ha! Coiny 13.png Coiny 14.png Coiny 15.png|Lets try to come up with a team name! (Line from Get Digging) Coiny 16.png|Yes! Let's see what my prize is. Coiny 18.png Coiny 19.png Coiny20.png Coiny21.png Coiny 17.png|Coiny Coiny and Firey.png |(The Return of the Hang Glider) Coiny and Firey hug each other. Coiny and Firey -Episodes 1-24-.png|Coiny and Firey. Coiny_10.png|Coiny jumping in GTTTATINT Coiny Oficial.PNG No!.png|OH! That's because she was made of YOYLE metal! That stuff's unfreezable! Coiny Voting period.png|Coiny BFDIA 2 Voting Picture Coiny Front.png|Coiny Front Coiny Side.png|Coiny Side Screen Shot 2012-10-01 at 9.09.33 AM.png Coiny yelling.png Screen Shot 2012-10-01 at 9.29.22 AM.png Coiny Pose.png|Coiny's epic thumbs up coiny!.PNG Coiny2.PNG Cfe5806c60418c63953f29e0b2848ba3.png|Fernozzle user picture Coiny can't get any relaxation for some reason.png|Coiny sitting Coiny BFDIA 5.png Coiny.png|Coiny telling people to vote for him in Gardening Hero. Neddle coiny.png|Needle and Coiny in Love coin.PNG|Coiny, about to be eliminated Image.IDONTWANTTO.jpg|Coiny at the elimination in the fake BFDIA 4 Slappers.gif|Firey and Coiny slapping. (Animated) Images 011.jpg|Coiny competes for his team in a chocolate ball eating contest. Coinymoney.png|Coiny being used by Pen and Eraser as a penny. Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.54.00 PM.png|Blocky, wake up! What are you doing? Images 056.jpg|Coiny with his team about to pick Golf Ball. Images 099.jpg|Coiny with the others outside the gates to Dream Island. 500px.jpg Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 8.25.59 PM.png|Coiny slipping on Ice Cube's fluid. Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 8.25.30 PM.png|Icy slides past Coiny. Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 8.21.29 PM.png|"People! The other team is also getting close!" Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 8.15.38 PM.png|Coiny and the gang pass the finish line. Or rather, sail over it. Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 8.08.33 PM.png|Dodging the dangers of the Goiky Canal. Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 6.24.48 PM.png|"Well, oh well, I'm starting the motor!" Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 6.22.07 PM.png|Coiny assists his team in boat building. Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 6.24.11 PM.png|Coiny narrowly makes it in. Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 6.14.44 PM.png|Coiny discusses team names with his team. Screen Shot 2013-09-20 at 4.51.40 PM.png|K Screen Shot 2013-09-20 at 4.55.24 PM.png|I Screen Shot 2013-09-20 at 4.52.48 PM.png|S Screen Shot 2013-09-20 at 4.54.49 PM.png|S Screen Shot 2013-09-20 at 4.52.22 PM.png|I Screen Shot 2013-09-20 at 4.55.57 PM.png|N Screen Shot 2013-09-20 at 4.56.30 PM.png|G! Screen Shot 2013-09-22 at 3.41.11 PM.png|Coiny's in the hole. Literally. Screen Shot 2013-09-22 at 3.25.29 PM.png|Coiny falls into the hole. Blue Coiny.png|Blue Coiny recommended by JamalioHabbo14 Another Name on their skiis.PNG Hprc.jpg|P-U-F-F-B-A-L-L! Screen Shot 2013-10-14 at 7.29.32 PM.png|An early basis of what will become Coiny in the game "The Tidepool". Screen Shot 2013-10-16 at 2.47.14 PM.png|Coiny in BFDI's third anniversary. Coinypeeps.png|Coiny looking while in TLC. coinypuffballgolfball. Png Ummmdie.png|"Ummmmm, die." 292946_197402007057820_270003436_n.jpg|A recommended character, Penny, looks just like Coiny. 485841_120300834767938_1110288776_n.jpg|Coiny is about to eat the last chocolate ball. Capture10.PNG Hqdefault (1).jpg High five .jpg Hqdefault17.jpg Capture75.PNG Capture73.PNG Capture71.PNG Capture103.PNG|..."He's a jerk." Capture102.PNG|Coiny slaps Firey a lot of times Capture101.PNG|..."he knows exactly where to!" Old Coiny Side.png|Coiny's old idle (side) Old Coiny.png|Coiny's old idle CoinyWeird.png|Weird Coiny? ohnothatmeansheknowsallofthetimesicallhama.png|Oh No! That means he knows all the times I call him a- See also Category:Characters Category:Squashy Grapes Category:Another Name Category:Males Category:Two Time Contestants Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:W.O.A.H. Bunch Category:Contestants Category:Prize Winners Category:Season 1 Eliminated Contestants Category:Arms and Legs Category:Voiced by Cary Huang Category:Orange Category:Coiny Category:Money Category:Round Category:Metal Category:Coin Category:Appeared on Inanimate Insanity Category:Freeze Juice Category:Appeared on The Tidepool Category:Appeared on another object show Category:Never Rejoined